Mil Sonrisas Hay
'''Mil Sonrisas Hay (Life Can Make You Smile en '''E.U.A y Me Hace Sonreir en España) es una canción interpretada por Gumball en el episodio "El Amargado". Letra |-| Letra en Latino = Gumball: Mírenme; aquí estoy de pie. Soy feliz si no hay nada que pueda temer. Tengo mis piernas, ojos, dientes ¿Ves? Y tres dedos por manos; y dos pulgares también Insertos: ¡Mil sonrisas hay! Gumball: ' '¡Observa bien, hay sonrisas en cualquier lugar! Insertos: ¡Mil sonrisas hay! Gumball: ''' Yo sonrío pues no tengo preocupaciones ya. Un baño puede hacerte sentir bien. Hasta que se te pega la cortina a la piel. El jugo es mi pasión; un gran vaso sirvo yo. Más si mis dientes lave; beberlo es un horror. Me gusta oler las flores, y a la abeja igual. Y el polen ¡Achú! (Gumball estornuda) Mi alergia hace brotar. Los videojuegos me producen buen humor. Mas, pasa una hora y me darán dolor. '''Insertos: ¡Mil problemas hay! Gumball: ' '¡Mira bien, y están en cualquier lugar! Insertos: '¡Mil problemas hay! '''Gumball: ' Intento continuar sin que importe lo demás. Pero el juego no resolví, ¡Qué perdedor! Y no es lo único que es malo que odio yo. En la pantalla hay sol; internet se cae. Y el hielo en mi bebida la diluye ¡Basta ya! Y gotea el grifo; y rechinan puertas. Estoy harto, ¡No aguanto nada más! 'Insertos: '¡La vida es lo peor! 'Gumball: ' ¡Mira bien, pues te vas a deprimir, verás! 'Insertos: '¡La vida es lo peor! 'Gumball: '''NI ESTA CANCIÓN PUEDO AHORA TOLERAR! |-| Letra en España = '''Gumball:'Mírame; aquí estoy de pie. Y es que la vida me sonrie; porque todo está bien. Yo tengo piernas, ojos y orejas, dientes también. Y tengo ocho dedos útiles que yo usaré. ¡Me hace sonreir! Pues yo tengo lo mejor, ¡Mira alrededor! ¡Me hace sonreir! En mi vida hay sonrisas porque no hay preocupación. Con una ducha yo me puedo animar. Ya se que la cortina al cuerpo se puede pegar. Un zumo tomaré y el vaso llenaré. Pero después de cepillado es que me sabe fatal. Me encantan las flores, pero a las abejas más. Y el polen (Gumball estornuda(se censura el estornudo en España)) Me da una alergia bestial. Los video juegos me molan un montón. Pero luego mis pulgares duelen mogollón. La vida dura es. Muchas cosas se que pasarán. Nada facil es. Y yo intento aguantar, porque todo me da igual. Y ¿Por qué jugar? si no paso de nivel. No solo eso; me irrita la piel. Peos Se refleja todo el sol; va muy lenta la red. El hielo se ha desecho, no lo vais a querer. Y gotea el girfo, y la puerta chirria. ¡Estoy tan agotado, que no aguanto ya ni un día! ¡Va todo tan mal! ¡Mira al rededor, y es que ya lo verás! ¡Va todo tan mal! Incluso esta canción ya me empieza a cabrear. |-| Letra en Ingles = '''Gumball: Look at me; as I'm standing here. I've got happy on my face, I've got nothing to fear! I've got my legs, eyes, ears, my teeth and gums. I've got six working fingers and opposable thumbs. Life can make you smile! Well look around and you'll see it everywhere, I said. Life can make you smile! So I carry on smiling cause I haven't got a care! A power-shower can lift you from a rut. Although the shower curtain keeps on sticking to my butt... I'm loving orange juice, so I fill it to the brim. But after cleaning my teeth, the taste is pretty grim. I love the scent of flowers, but so do all the bees! And the pollen, (Gumball sneezes) brings out my allergies. And video games, they stop me from feeling glum. Although after an hour, they start to hurt my thumbs. Life can be a trial! Look around you and you'll see it everywhere. Life can be a trial! But I'll try to get through it and pretend that I don't care. But this game's too hard, I got stuck on level eight. That ain't the only thing bad that I hate! I've got the sun on the screen and the net's too slow. And the ice has diluted down my soda, don't you know? There's the dripping faucet and the creaking door. Man I'm so exhausted, I can't take it anymore! Why is life so vile? Look around you, it's out to bring you down, I said. Why is life so vile? AND EVEN THIS SONG IS BECOME ANNOYING NOW! Curiosidades *En la versión hispanoamericana, la voz de Gumball en esta canción es algo aguda y diferente. *En España no se escucha el estornudo de Gumball. *Esta canción es una parodia de la canción Happy de Pharrel Williams. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gumball Categoría:Temporada 3